


_If This is the End_

by rayskaskriivaa



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, good ending, short fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayskaskriivaa/pseuds/rayskaskriivaa
Summary: "What I'm sayin' is that you can't apologize for something I've chosen to do. It's not your fault I wanted to follow you to the end of times."





	_If This is the End_

Optimus Prime shouted in such anger Jazz had never heard anything like it. He had seen Prime angry, but this was different. He was beyond angry, he was so worried about his Autobots, his men and family. He and Jazz were stuck between a rock and a hard place, quite literally. Jazz's legs were damaged, he couldn't walk without someone to help him, and Optimus' gun arm was useless. He could move the arm but holding or shooting a blaster was impossible. 

"Optimus-" Jazz warned; "Stop wasting your energy, please! The door doesn't budge." 

Optimus stepped away from the metal door he had been trying to bring down for what felt like hours. Prime moved back with a little wobbly steps. The room they were stuck in was very little, there was hardly enough space for Prime to stand straight. The planet's vaults they were stuck in hadn't been used in centuries, there were remains of native creatures around the small room. 

"It won't take long till our shields go down... We won't be able to protect ourselves from the poison in the air", Jazz pointed out with a little rasping tone. 

Optimus placed the palm of his working servo on his face after he had sat down opposite Jazz. Optimus knew they had little time before the poison would invade their chassis and start corroding their insides as well. By the time it reached one's spark chamber there was nothing that can be done... With Jazz's legs and Optimus' arm there was still hope. 

"Everyone else", Jazz heard Optimus whimper under his breath.  
"I'ma sure they are safe!" Jazz tried to tell him. Prime moved his servo down from his face to be able to meet Jazz's optics. They couldn't get a radio contact to the others because of the interference the air was causing. Had they known the poisonous effect of the planet's air on Cybertronian lifeforms, they wouldn't have arrived here... 

"I'm terribly sorry, Jazz", Optimus mumbled with a sad tone that ached Jazz's spark. Jazz passed him a very bright smile and answered with lightly higher note: "Sorry? Optimus! I have always known the risks, everyone does!" Optimus straightened his back a little, his optics curiously waiting for Jazz to continue.   
"We are soldiers. We are Autobots. One way or another, all of us will join the AllSpark. Expect for Kup, I'm pretty sure by now that he's invincible..." 

He was able to get a little chuckle from the leader.   
"What I'm sayin' is that you can't apologize for something I've chosen to do. It's not your fault I wanted to follow you to the end of times", Jazz explained and reached his servo on Optimus' leg. Optimus gave a little nod and smiled under his battle mask.   
"I love you so much", Optimus softly said to him. Jazz gave a wink under his visor and a nudge with his head. He also gave a clicking sound with his mouth, the kind you make to tell someone they look good.   
"Love you too, Prime-O."

"We- we had a good run, didn' we, Optimus? _H-hack!_ " Jazz coughed with a wheezy tone. Optimus moved closer. He sat down on his knee next to Jazz and placed his servo on his leg.  
"But- considering we both get to be one with the AllSpark... we will continue to have a good run. Right?" 

Optimus narrowed his optics as he lifted his free servo on Jazz's cheek. Jazz leaned his head against it.   
"Yes, Jazz", Optimus softly whispered; "We will." 

All of a sudden they could hear voices from outside the room. Jazz reached for Optimus' blaster, which was on his left side. Prime wrapped his working arm around the smaller Autobot and helped him up. Jazz leaned against him while holding up the blaster. He aimed towards the door, if someone with intentions of harming them would come in they wouldn't go without a fight. 

It was a miracle the Autobots had found them from all the way down there, buried in the vaults of the planet. They had to blow up the door to get them out and hurry to the shuttle. It was a matter of life and death. 

It wasn't their time to join together with the AllSpark yet.


End file.
